Promise And Proposal : All of Me
by Lhyn
Summary: Hanya sebuah lamaran sederhana dari Park Chanyeol untuk kekasihnya Byun Baekhyun. Sederhana akan tetapi begitu mengharukan./ChanBaek/GS/DLDR/


**Promise and Proposal : All Of Me**

 **By. Banana Byun**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Warning :** **oneshoot.** **abal. Gaje. Absurd. Typho and Misstypho.** **GS for All Uke.** **Dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Republish-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Baekhyun menaruh kepalanya di atas etalase toko roti tempatnya bekerja. Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa kau sakit ?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan. "Tidak."

"Lalu kau kenapa ?"

Baekhyun menegakan tubuhnya lalu menaruh sikunya pada kaca etalase dan menumpu dagunya di telapak tangan.

"Teman-temanku. Mereka semua sudah menikah. Hanya aku yang masih belum." Baekhyun menatap donat yang berada di kaca etalase. "Padahal aku dan Chanyeol pacaran sejak SMA. Bahkan aku pun menjalin hubungan terlebih dahulu di bandingkan dengan mereka. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol..."

Luhan menyengit saat mendengar Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya. "Ada apa ?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan horornya. "Apa mungkin Chanyeol tidak mau aku menjadi istrinya ?"

Luhan semakin menyengit mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. "Kenapa ?"

"Entahlah." Baekhyun tampak berpikir sebentar. "Tapi jika di pikir-pikir. Aku ini bukan gadis yang bisa diam. Suka bikin masalah. Merepotkan. Memasak saja aku kalah sama Jin yang notabenya seorang laki-laki. Terlalu banyak kekurangan dalam diriku."

"Kau terlalu berkecil hati." Perkataan Luhan sukses membuat Baekhyun menatapnya bingung. "Memangnya Chanyeol pernah berkata seperti itu ?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun menatap kembali donat di etalase. "Tapi Chanyeol selalu mengatakan padaku untuk diam dan jangan banyak tingkah."

Luhan menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan. "Sudahlah jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Lebih baik kita bereskan toko ini dan segera menutupnya sebelum larut malam."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan dan segera membersihkan beberapa kotoran yang ada di etalase.

Setelah selesai membersihkan mereka pamit pulang kepada sang pemilik toko kue tadi. Baekhyun berjalan beriringan bersama Luhan saat keluar dari toko kue tadi.

Namun siapa sangka Baekhyun menemukan pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol bersandar nyaman di bawah pohon Oak yang sudah tak berdaun karena musim gugur.

Pemuda itu bersandar memakai jaket hitamnya. Kedua tangannya di masukan ke dalam saku celananya. Sementara rambut abu-abunya di tata seperti biasanya. Menutupi dahinya.

"Chanyeol ?"

Pemuda itu menengok menatap Baekhyun yang memanggilnya. Gadis itu sudah siap pulang dengan blezer merahnya.

"Sudah pulang ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu ia melirik Luhan yang tersenyum padanya. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Daa."

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Luhan yang seorang diri lalu ia kembali menatap Chanyeol yang mulai menegakan tubuhnya lalu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ayo pulang." Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya berjalan bersama. Berlawanan dengan Luhan.

"Tidak biasanya kau menungguku."

Chanyeol tersenyum manis menatap Baekhyun yang pendek. "Aku pulang cepat hari ini."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pertanda ia paham. Ia menatap bintang yang tampak seperti lampu-lampu kecil di langit.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu ?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang mendongkak menatap bintang. Ia pun ikut menatap bintang. "Begitulah. Ayah selalu menuntutku untuk mencapai target yang dia tentukan."

Baekhyun sekali lagi mengangguk paham. "Yeol. Tadi Kyungsoo mengirimiku undangan pernikahan."

Chanyeol terdiam. Perlahan ia menatap Baekhyun yang merunduk menatap jalanan perumahan.

Suara Baekhyun tampak terdengar lirih. "Besok mereka mengadakan pesta bujang."

Chanyeol berhenti berjalan membuat Baekhyun yang tak berhenti berada di depannya satu meter. Baekhyun segera berhenti menatap bingung Chanyeol yang berhenti.

"Ada apa ?"

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan serius. "Apa kau ingin menikah ?"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut saat Chanyeol bertanya seperti itu. "Semua orang juga ingin menikah, Yeol." Baekhyun segera berjalan kembali meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berada di belakangnya.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi."

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah. Dengan pelan ia menatap ke Chanyeol yang menatapnya. "Apa ?"

"Tunggulah sebentar saja, Baek." Chanyeol menghela nafas.

Baekhyun hanya diam menatap Chanyeol yang diam menatapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian itu Chanyeol pun menghilang begitu saja. Bahkan Baekhyun merasa Lost Contac karena Chanyeol tidak bisa di hubungi.

Bahkan pemuda itu pun juga jarang bertemu dengannya. Tentu saja membuat Baekhyun khawatir karena Chanyeol tidak ada di sekitarnya.

Bahkan yang paling parah saat ia harus menghadiri pesta pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo sendirian tanpa adanya teman. Karena Chanyeol menghilang entah kemana.

Sudah satu bulan Chanyeol menghilang tanpa kabar dari kehidupannya.

"Mungkin dia sedang ada proyek besar."

Baekhyun melirik malas Luhan. Tidak mungkin ada proyek. Kalau pun ada Baekhyun pasti tahu karena Orang tua Chanyeol selalu memberitahu kepadanya jika Chanyeol mengerjakan proyek besar.

"Aku takut Lu, bagaimana jika Chanyeol balikan sama Sooyoung ?"

Luhan hanya diam tidak memberi tanggapan karena dia sendiri bingung ingin berbicara apa untuk menghibur Baekhyun.

"Pikirkan yang positif Baekhyun."

"Tapi pikiranku penuh dengan hal-hal negatif."

Luhan mengendus kesal. Mereka berdua akhirnya diam dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hingga Sehun pun datang menuju mereka.

"Ini untuk kalian berdua."

Baekhyun segera menerima amplop yang di berikan Sehun. Ia membuka amplop tersebut. Mata Baekhyun membulat begitu mengetahui isi amplop itu. Tiket konser VIP.

"Ini sungguhan ?"

Sehun mengangguk mantap. Tapi Baekhyun menyengit. Kenapa tiba-tiba ? Ini juga belum tanggal gajian. Pasti akan terjadi sesuatu. Ada udang di balik batu.

"Ck, Perlukah aku memberi tahu alasannya." Perkataan Sehun membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan menyengir bersamaan.

"Aku yang membelinya. Itu sebagai bentuk terima kasih karena sudah bekerja keras di tokoku."

Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Gomawo, Hun."

Sehun mengangguk dan segera berjalan pergi. Luhan menatap jam dimana konser itu akan di mulai.

"Malam ini ?" Luhan menyengit menatap Sehun. "kenapa mendadak sekali ?"

Sehun mengendikan bahu cuek. Luhan menatap Baekhyun. "Kau ikut."

Baekhyun mengendikan bahu. "Sebenarnya malas. Tapi... karena Sehun sudah susah payah membelikannya aku akan menontonnya."

"Baiklah aku juga ikut."

.

.

.

Baekhyun heran dengan tingkah laku Sehun. Hanya karena menghadiri sebuah konser pertunjukan saja ia harus berdandan seperti ini.

Memakai High Heels, dress. Wajahnya termake-up rambutnya tertata rapi dan lain-lain.

Padahal Baekhyun lebih memilih memakai jins dan kemeja. Itu saja bagi Baekhyun sudah rapi.

"Ini konser perdana. Yang datang adalah orang-orang yang penting."

Itulah yang di katakan Sehun saat dirinya bertanya. Baekhyun pun memilih bungkam. Bahkan Luhan pun juga memakai dress. Ah tidak, Luhan memang selalu memakai dress.

"Kau yakin kita benar-benar di undang." Baekhyun menatap gedung pertunjukan yang berada di sebuah hotel berbintang lima. "Ku pikir kita salah tempat. Apa benar ini tempatnya ?"

"kita tidak salah alamat. Ini pertunjukan terbesar yang di hadiri oleh seniman-seniman ternama."

Baekhyun menyengit mendengar Luhan yang begitu yakin dengan ucapannya. "Kenapa kau begitu yakin ?"

"Karena Sehun memberitahuku."

Alasan yang masuk akal. Baru saja menginjakan kaki di hotel ia dan Luhan langsung di sambut Buttler dan di bawa langsung ke tempat pertunjukan. Kursi mereka ternyata berada di depan panggung.

Pertunjukan pertama di mainkan oleh seorang wanita cantik yang memakai gaun putih tulang. Dengan suara emasnya. Wanita itu menyanyikan musik klasik.

Pertunjukan terus berjalan hanya dengan lancar. Hingga sampailah pada acara penutupan.

Mereka meletakan grand Piano di tengah-tengah. Semua lampu di padamkan hingga hanya ada satu lampu sorot yang menyorot ke grand piano.

Tak lama seorang pemuda memakai jas hitam beserta kemeja hitam mulai keluar dan berjalan di atas panggung.

Mata Baekhyun melebar. Baekhyun menahan nafas saat melihat siapa pemuda itu. Pemuda itu sempat meliriknya dan memberikan senyum manis.

Baekhyun diam seribu bahasa menatap pemuda yang mulai duduk di bangku. Perlahan suara dentingan piano terdengar.

Suara tepuk tangan dan sorakan pun terdengar. Entah hanya pada acara penutupan yang terdengar lebih meriah.

Mata Baekhyun memerah saat mendengar suara dari pemuda itu yang menyanyikan lagu berjudul All Of Me yang biasanya di nyanyikan penyanyi barat bernama John Legend.

...

 _What would I do without your smart mouth_

 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

 _Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _Cause I give you all, all of me_

 _And you give me all, all of you_

...

Perlahan air mata turun dari mata bulat Baekhyun. Ia menangis dalam diam dengan perasaan bahagia dan terharu.

...

 _How many times do I have to tell you_

 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

 _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move_

 _You're my downfall, you're my muse_

 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

 _I can't stop singing, it's ringing, I my head for you_

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all, all of you_

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

 _Risking it all, though it's hard_

 _Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you_

 _I give you all, all of me_

 _And you give me all of you_

...

Pertunjukan musik itu berakhir di sertai suara tepuk tangan yang meriah dari semua penonton. Kecuali Baekhyun yang terisak menatap pemuda yang mulai berdiri dari bangku dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Park Chanyeol. Pemuda itu berdiri di depan Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri kaku di depannya. Lampu sorot tetap menyorot mereka berdua.

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Baekhyun seraya merogoh sesuatu di saku jasnya. Dan detik berikutnya Chanyeol berlutut di depan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menutup mulutnya menahan isakan saat Chanyeol berlutut bersamaan dengan sebuah kotak perhiasan yang berisi sebuah cincin emas putih dengan permata berwarna saffier.

"Byun Baekhyun. _Will You Marry Me_?"

Baekhyun kembali meneteskan air matanya. Ia merasa wajahnya basah. Ia semakin terisak melihat Chanyeol melamarnya.

Chanyeol bahkan masih setia berlutut di depan sang kekasih. Dengan tenang menunggu jawaban Baekhyun yang tak kunjung terucap.

Berbeda dengan penonton yang mulai gelisah karena Baekhyun hanya terisak menatap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ia juga mengusap pipinya yang basah. "Yeol... a-aku aku-aku... " ia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. "...aku harus jawab apa ?"

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Jawaban yang sama persis saat dirinya menembak gadis itu saat pertama kali.

" _Yes or No_."

Baekhyun menahan air matanya agar tak keluar. Bibirnya menahan senyum. " _Yes_ , Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol semakin tersenyum lebar lalu mengambil cincin yang masih tertata rapi di dalam kotak lalu memasangkannya pada jari manis kiri Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdiri di sertai tepuk tangan yang meriah dan juga suara teriakan-teriakan. Baekhyun merunduk saat Chanyeol membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

" _Saranghae_ _yo_ , Park Chanyeol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **/o.o/ fic lama yang udah pernah di publish. Setelah di edit beberapa kekurangan akhirnya di publish disini. ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Chanyeol dengan sabar menunggu Baekhyun untuk menemuinya di atap sekolah setelah sepulang sekolah. Angin berhembus pelan memainkanrambut hitamnya.

Chanyeol hanya berdiri menatap ke atap-atap rumah yang berada di sekitar sekolahnya. Ia sesekali melihat ke bawah di mana masih ada beberapa murid yang terlambat pulang sekolah.

Tak lama suara pintu terbuka pun terdengar beserta langkah kaki yang mendekati Chanyeol.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakana ?"

Senyum manis terukir dibibir pemuda itu. Chanyeol menoleh menatapnya. Lalu dengan cepat menyelipkan bunga mawar ke tangan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun menyengit.

"Apa-"

"Aku tahu ini mungkin terlalu cepat. Karena kita berdua bahkan tidak pernah saling bertegur sapa. Bahkan berbicara. Tapi..." Chanyeol menyentuh tangan Baekhyun. "Aku menyukaimu. Kau mau menjadi kekasihku ?"

Baekhyun menatap kaget Chanyeol. Wajahnya perlahan memerah. Ia hanya diam sementara Chanyeol tetap sabar menunggu jawaban.

Baekhyun mematung dengan kepala yang merunduk ke bawah. Pipinya merona.

"A-aku... harus jawab apa ?"

Chanyeol menahan tawanya melihat Baekhyun yang masih merunduk. "Cukup katakan ya. Dan kau jadi kekasihku."

"Ya..."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk Baekhyun. "Aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun hanya diam karena ia terlalu malu untuk berkata sesuatu saat Chanyeol memeluknya. Tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk bergerak.

 **Fin** **-tamat-**


End file.
